Jacob & Chloé
by LiliBlack95
Summary: Chloé vient d'emménager à Forks où elle va rencontrer et tomber amoureuse de Jacob Black. Mais elle ignore le danger qu'elle cours. Ses nouveaux amis vont faire de leur mieux pour la protéger de ce danger. Bonne lecture! LiliBlack95
1. Chapter 1

Jacob et Chloé

Présentation des personnages;

-Chloé ; personnage principal

-Justine ; meilleure amie de Chloé et de Sadia et de Jade

-Sadia ; meilleure amie de Chloé et de Justine et de Jade

-Jade ; meilleure amie de Chloé, de Justine , de Sadia et de Jacob

VAMPIRES

-Bella Swan ; copine d'Edward

-Edward Cullen ; copain de Bella et frère de Rosalie, Alice, Emmet et de Jasper

-Rosalie Hale ;copine d'Emmet et soeur jumelle de Jasper, soeur d'Alice, d'Edward

-Emmet ; copain de Rosalie et frère d'Edward, d'Alice et de Jasper

-Alice ; copine de Jasper et soeur de Rosalie, d'Edward, d'Emmet

-Jasper ; copain d'Alice , frère jumeau d'Alice et frère d'Edward et Emmet

-Esmée ; conjointe de Carlisle , mère d'Edward , d'Emett , d'Alice de Jasper et de Rosalie

-Carlisle ; Docteur , conjoint d'Emée , père d'Edward , d'Emett , d'Alice de Rosalie et de Jasper

-Tristan ; cousin du Sud des Cullen

LOUPS GAROUS

-Jacob ; Meilleur ami de Lilou , de Justine et de Sadia

-Seth ; frère de Leah

-Leah; soeur de Seth

-Quill ; Ami de Jacob, Seth, Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry

-Emily ; copine de Sam ,amie de Jacob, Seth, , Paul, Jared et Embry

-Sam ;copain d'Emily, ami de Jacob, Seth, , Paul, Jared et Embry

-Paul ; Ami de Jacob, Seth, Emily, Sam, Jared et Embry

-Embry ;Ami de Jacob, Seth, Emily, Sam, Paul et Jared

VOLTURI

-Aro

-Marcus

-Caius

-Jane ; sśur d'Alec

-Alec ; frère de Jane

REMERCIMENTS

Je remercie mes amis qui m'ont soutenus pour écrire cette fanfiction .

Je remercie Jade , Sadia , Justine ainsi que Tristan de m'avoir "prêter leur prénom"

CHAPITRE 1

Un accueil dangereux

Je pris les derniers cartons dans la voiture, descendis ma moto de la remorque , puis je commençais à m'installer. Quand je pense qu'hier encore, j'étais à New York peinarde, installée tranquillement dans Central Park et que aujourd'hui je me retrouve à Forks, une ville qui ce trouve dans l'état de Washington, avec un climat relativement froid et humide , c'est sûr que cela va me changer.

Je m'appelle Chloé j'ai 17 ans , je suis plutôt à rester isolée mais j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie. Je suis brune avec des mèches blondes naturelles ( je tiens à préciser ) J'ai des yeux de couleur marron clair et je suis assez grande . J'ai déménagé à Forks car mes deux parents sont décédés. A ce que l'on m'a expliqué, un accident de voiture dans la forêt. J'avais 9 ans quand ce drame a bousculé ma vie, et j'ai été placée en internat, jusqu'au jour où Granny ma grand mère paternelle à décidé de me prendre avec elle ici . Heureusement, Justine ma meilleure amie habitait ici. Elle habitait à Forks car elle a déménager puisque ses parents ce sont séparés et sa mère est venu habiter à Forks . Pour l'instant, j'habite dans un appartement que ma grand-mère m'as acheté pas très loin de mon lycée . C'était la veille de la rentrée. Une fois fini de m'installer, je préparais mes affaires pour le lendemain. Il faut avouer que j'avais mal au ventre pour le lycée, les habitants de Forks, mais surtout pour les jeunes de mon âge ! Je savais que Justine était là ainsi que Sadia et Jade ses meilleures amies qu'elles m'avait présenter via Skype et avec lesquelles j'avais vite sympathisé. Je pris un médicament pour calmer ma douleur, puis m'endormis . Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais à l'aube pour me préparer sans me presser . Toute prête, habillée, coiffée, maquillée légèrement, je démarrai ma moto puis pris la route de mon lycée. Arrivée là-bas, le parking était vide je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée beaucoup trop tôt , je décidais alors d'attendre. Pour m'occuper j'écoutai de la musique et ne vis pas que je courais un grand danger... Effectivement 3 personnes se tenaient derrière moi . Ils étaient vêtus d'une cape noire et leurs visages n'étaient pas visibles.

-CHLOE ! cria Justine qui arriva vers moi à une vitesse improbable

-JUSTINE ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

-Moi aussi ! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! Tout va bien ? Tu t'es bien installée ?

J'acquiesçai. Malgré tout, je remarquai que les yeux de ma meilleure amie n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils étaient d'une étrange couleur doré. Ayant peur de la vexer, je passai sur ce détail qui me paraissait bizarre. Je trouve deux choses qui ont changer en elle : sa vitesse et ses yeux. Pendant mes explications, un groupe de 9 personnes nous avait rejoint. 2 visages m'étaient familiers.C'était ceux de Jade et de Sadia. Or les 8 autres personnes me semblait inconnus. L'un d'eux semblait très inquiet .

-Chloé, je te présente mes amis, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emett, Alice et Jasper. expliqua Justine

 _Jacob._

Ce prénom était resté dans mon esprit .

-Bonjour, moi c'est Chloé, je pense que Justine vous a déjà parler de moi ! dis-je en souriant

Rosalie pris la parole :

\- Oui, tu as raison, Justine nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! le reste du groupe se mit à rire en regardant Justine qui commençait a rougir .

Cependant j'ai put constater que Jacob regardait autour de nous et soudainement demander au groupe sauf a moi de venir lui parler plus loin. Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille vint vers moi et me demanda de la suivre . En chemin ,elle se présenta.

Elle se nommait Jane, elle était blonde, elle était habillée d'un débardeur rouge avec une chemise noire qui lui servait de veste ainsi qu'un jean troué .

Elle m'emmena au milieu de la forêt .

\- Comme ça, tu es nouvelle ici ?

-Oui je suis arrivée hier matin, mais puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'en prie !

-Pourquoi m'as tu emmenée ici , on va être en retard en cours, et puis mes amis m'attendent ... dis-je d'un air inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous reste 20 min, nous aurons le temps! me réponda-t-elle

-Bon je te fais confiance ...

-Je peux te présenter Alec, mon frère ? Mais je te préviens il est un peu spécial...

D'un hochement de tête j'acquiesçais.

Un jeune homme habillé en noir comme ceux qui me fixaient tout à l'heure arriva. Au loin, je reconnu la magnifique voix de Jacob crier au loin mon prénom. Sur le coup,mon cœur se mit a battre la chamade en entendant Jacob , mais je compris grâce à son ton que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me relevais, et commençais à chercher mon nouvel ami, mais Alec me barra le passage et Jane vint vers moi quand je remarquais que ses yeux commençaient a devenir rouges.

-Jane, tes yeux !

D'un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle ordonna à sa fratrie de me tenir. Elle me toucha le cou au moment où Jacob, Edward, Emmet et Jasper l'interrompirent .

-JANE ! LACHE LA TOUT DE SUITE !cria Jacob en courant vers moi .

D'un seul coup Jacob me libéra des mains d'Alec et me chuchota à l'oreille ;

-Court vite rejoindre Edward, ne t'inquiète pas !

-D'accord !

Une fois que j'eus rejoins Edward, il m'emmena auprès des filles qui était sur le parking, puis rejoignit les autres dans la forêt.

Justine, dont les yeux étaient maintenant noirs, me serra dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien Chloé, ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Je lui répondis que non et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé ainsi qu'aux autres filles .

-Chloé, tu cours un grand danger, reste toujours auprès de nous, ces personnes te veulent du mal ! me dit Bella

-Oui, Bella à raison ! répondit Alice

Pendant ce temps là, les 4 garçons étaient revenus.

-Je peux te parler Chloé ? me lança Jacob

\- Bien-sûr, qu'il y a t'-il ?

-J'habite dans une réserve avec mon père et mes amis, à cause du danger que tu cours, il faudrait que tu emménage avec moi ou avec les Cullen, on te laisse le choix .

Son sourire ravageur envahit mon cœur, et sans hésiter, j'allais aller m'installer avec lui, mais au moment de ma réponse, Edward me coupa la parole et dit froidement à Jacob ;

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle vienne avec nous, elle sera plus en sécurité qu'avec toi .

Je constatais qu'il y avait une rivalité entre les deux garçons.

-Non , je croit qu'elle préférait venir avec moi !

Jacob avait bien raison !

\- Sans t'embêter Edward, je préférais aller avec Jacob... dis-je, d'un air désolé

Edward s'éloigna, énervé.

-J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexer … dis-je

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas il est susceptible, c'est tout ! me dit Jacob avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure Jacob, qui étaient ces personnes ?

-Ce sont les Volturi, ils te veulent du mal, comme à tout le monde ici ...

\- Et pourquoi me veulent-ils du mal, je ne les connais même pas, et Jane avait les yeux rouges au moment où tu es arrivé...

\- Ils t'ont vu arriver ... tu sais garder les secrets ? me demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr que oui ne t'inquiète pas !

Ce sont des vampires, et les Cullen aussi mais eux sont "végétariens" comme ils disent ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal , alors que les Volturi eux se nourrissent de sang humains … Et l'autre révélation, c'est que Justine, ton amie, en est un elle aussi, puisqu'elle est en couple avec un ami des Cullen.

Je baissais les yeux avec un air inquiet .

Jacob me pris dans ses bras et me dit que tout ira bien et tout ce passera bien...

Sur ses paroles, la sonnerie annonçant le début de cours retentit .

-Tu m'accompagnes en cours, je connais pas encore le lycée? Enfin, si ça ne t'embête pas .

-Non désolé, je suis scolarisé au lycée de ma réserve, je suis venu juste pour te voir et te saluer ! puis il s'éloigna à bord d'une moto puis me fit un clin d'œil. Je rejoignis alors mes nouveaux amis pour nous rendre en cours .

Je pensais tellement à Jacob que je n'écoutais même pas mon cours de SVT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Quelques secrets révélés**

J'ai organisé une "mini-fête" chez moi enfin plus un apéro . J'avais bien sûr invité mes amis les Cullen ainsi que Justine , Sadia et Jade, mais surtout Jacob !

Une fois terminé de ranger mon appartement , je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me refaire une petite beauté quand soudainement je reçu un appel de Justine ;

-Allô ?

-Oui , Chloé c'est Juju...

-Ok, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien... lui dis-je

-En effet ... Comme te l'a révélé Jacob, je suis bien comme les Cullen , c'est à dire un vampire j'ai été mordus par Tristan car j'allais mourir...

-Mais comment sais-tu que Jacob m'en a parlé ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-C'est parce-que les vampires ont une ouïe très développée ... Et je n'osée pas te mettre en danger

-Et...? Je ferais tous pour ma meilleure amie Justine je te le promet ! je lui coupa la parole

-Tu sors avec un ami des Cullen et il se nomme Tristan !

-Oui il s'appelle Tristan, il vit au Sud est fait parti d'un clan nommé les Masquerade mais pour l'instant il est à Forks je te le présenterais je te le promet .

-Ok merci de m'avoir informée je m'inquiétais beaucoup à ton sujet ...

-De rien ! C'est normal que tu le sache !

Sur ces paroles elle raccrocha . Je poursuivis mon maquillage . La sonnette retentit ; c'était Jacob .

-Salut ! Entre je t'en prie ! lui dis-je

-Hey ! Comment vas-tu Chloé ?

-Très bien, je te remercie et toi ?

-Super, je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle qui va peut-être te rendre service !

-Cool ! Et quelle est cette nouvelle ?

-Pour t'éviter de déménager , j'ai acheté l'appartement juste à coté du tiens ! Ne t'inquiète pas , je n'ai pas quitté ma réserve ! me dit-il avec un magnifique sourire

Au fond de moi c'était plus que de la joie , c'était du bonheur , celui qui m'attire allait habiter juste à coté de moi ! Quelle chance !

-Super ! Je suis hyper contente ! je lui sautais dans les bras

\- Tu as l'air d'être très heureuse !

\- Oh que oui !

Je le serrais dans mes bras mais ce n'était plus du bonheur ce qui symboliser ce câlin, c'était de l'amour !

-Oh... il faut que je te révèle quelque chose …

La sonnette lui coupa la parole, je lui dis que nous poursuivrons cette discussion après et j'allais accueillir mes invités .

Cette soirée était remplie de rigolade, de bêtises et pleins d'autre choses inoubliables. Mais ce que j'ai surtout retenu, c'était les regards que me lançait Jacob de temps en temps. Tout le monde était parti, sauf Jacob .

-Merci de m'aider à ranger, c'est très gentil !

-De rien, j'ai tout mon temps, puis j'ai déjà emménager donc pas besoin de rentrer en moto !

-Oui , tu as raison ! lui répondis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, ce moment était magique! Pour sortir de ce moment qui devenait de plus en plus gênant, je repris la parole ;

-Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure ?

-En fait, moi aussi , je ne suis pas une personne normale comme toi ...me dit-il en se frottant la tête

-Ah bon ? Moi je te trouve très normal .

\- Je me transforme en loup dès que je le veux mais surtout si je m'énerve ... Et Sadia et Jade en sont aussi.

-Je trouve ça génial personnellement, en plus, sans te mentir, j'ai toujours été une passionnée des loups !

-Ah bon ? Cool !

Il me pris part la main et m'emmena dans la petite forêt située juste à coté de chez moi .

-Éloignes toi un peu ma belle ! me dit-il

-D'accord ! répondis-je puis j'exécutais sa demande.

Jacob commença à devenir rouge et sur le coup, se transforma en un loup géant comme un ours, sur le coup je sursauta, jamais je n'avais vu cela. Après être redevenu humain, le jeune homme ce rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je collais ma tête contre son torse et savourais cet instant, Jacob avait un corps chaud par rapport à celle des vampires .

Nous rentrions chez moi et il me posa sur le canapé en discutant paisiblement :

-Sadia et Jade sortent avec deux de mes amis de la meute! s'exclama Jacob

-Ah bon , puis-je savoir avec qui ?

-Bien sûr! Jade sort avec Paul et Sadia avec Seth !

Il me montra des photos des jeunes hommes sur son téléphone. J'étais très fatiguée, la belle voix de Jacob me berça et je m'endormis sur lui . La nuit passa et le lendemain matin en me réveillant, je me trouvais dans mon lit. Quand je me levais pour aller déjeuner je trouvais sur ma table un mot de Jacob ;

Chloé,

Je te remercie vraiment pour cette soirée splendide passée avec toi et avec les autres ! J'ai vraiment adoré ! RDV à 12h30 au restaurants Mayble 's Coffee dans le centre ville !

Jacob

J'étais très heureuse de son invitation ! Je me préparais très vite pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous ! Je pris l'ancien bracelet de mon père ainsi que ma moto et me rendis au Mayble's Coffee comme l'indiquait le message de Jacob. Arrivée, je rentrais dans le café et j'y trouvais Jacob avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main :

-Salut ma Chloé ! Je pense que tu as vu ma petite lettre ? clama t-il

-Bien sûr , je ne serais pas ici si je ne l'aurais pas lu ! répondis-je en éclatant de rire

-Tiens, c'est pour toi !Elle viennent d'être cueillies! me dit-il en me tendant le bouquet de fleurs .

-C'est mes préférées !J'adore,merci Jacob, je suis très heureuse !

\- De rien ma belle ! Heureux que ça te plaise !

-Oh ! A ce propos tiens, c'est pour toi !

Je luis tendis, le bracelet de mon père, il était fait de fils de couture bleu clair et vert, mon père l'adorait, je tenais vraiment à ce bracelet et je savais que Jacob aimerais ce petit cadeau.

-Merci Chloé ! Je te remercie vraiment j'adore ton cadeau !

-De rien c'est avec plaisir !

Je lui expliqua l'histoire de ce bracelet , puis nous commandions notre repas .

Une fois fini de manger , je me levais pour aller payer mais Jacob me coupa le passage :

-Tsss Tsss non désolé c'est moi qui paye Chloé !

me dit -il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Après avoir payé, Jacob me proposa de faire un tour de moto, me montrer sa réserve et d'autres petits coins !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Un amour tant attendu...**

Jacob gara sa moto et me tendis la main pour descendre de celle-ci :

\- Je vais te faire visiter ma réserve et te présenter quelques-uns de mes amis, de plus Jade et Sadia sont là ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Super, j'ai hâte de voir tout ça !

-Tu vas pouvoir voir mon père, mes amis ainsi que ma meute, m'informa-t-il, et si tu veux après je vais t'emmener dans mon endroit préféré , ça te dis ?

-Quel programme ! J'ai tellement hâte!

Jacob m'entraîna à ces côtés, il se dirigea vers un groupe de jeune composé de 4 filles et 5 garçons. Plus nous nous approchions, plus les personnes me fixait (à part Jade ainsi que Sadia que j'avais déjà reconnues au loin.) Je vis aussi Paul et Seth, or les autres ne m'étaient pas familiers.

-Salut ! lança Jacob à ses amis

Je fis de même.

-Salut ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur

-Comment tu vas Lilou? me demanda Sadia

-Super bien et toi?

-De même!

Une jeune femme vint vers moi et me questionna avec enthousiasme:

-Bonjour, je suis Emily ! Tu es bien Lilou? Quel âge as-tu? Comment tu trouves Jacob? Il te plaît ?

-Emily ! dit-Jacob d'un ton agacé, laisse la respirer quand même !

-Jacob, calme-toi ! cria un homme qui avait l'air énervé par les paroles de Jacob.

-Laisse-moi, Sam ! s'écria-t-il

Sam se rapprocha de Jacob et le fixa avec des yeux noirs et les sourcils froncés. Jacob le fixa aussi. Une tension entre les deux garçons se fit, Jacob me pris la main et m'emmena vers Seth, Paul et Jade ainsi que 3 autres personnes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, est comme ça tous les jours, énervé et agacé, on ne peut rien lui reprocher! rétorqua Jacob

-Ah si tu le dis, pourtant il m'avait l'air sympathique mais bon tu le connais bien mieux que moi ! dis-je en rigolant pour essayer de calmer la tension.

-Je te présente Quill, Jared, Embry et Leah! Seth est son frère et Paul tu le connais déjà ! clama Jacob en désignant chaque personne.

-Enchantée ! répondit-je

Je fis une bise à chacun d'eux puis me présentai. Leah leva les yeux au ciel puis s'en alla.

Les autres garçons se présentèrent aussi .Nous discutâmes plusieurs minutes ensemble puis Jacob me proposa :

-Il commence à se faire tard, et si nous allions à mon endroit favori?

-Quelle bonne idée ! répondis-je

Nous rejoignîmes la moto, puis arrivions en pleine forêt, la nuit commençait à tomber, le ciel était rose orangé et je commençais à être fatiguée mais le suspense et Jacob me faisait rester éveillé.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ! m'informa Jacob

Nous étions dans une prairie extrêmement fleurie et parfumée de l'odeur des plantes et fleurs sauvages :

-Alors, quels sont tes impressions ? me demanda Jacob.

-C'est juste tout simplement magnifique !

Jacob cueillit quelques fleurs puis me les donna. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelques choses derrière tout ça. Déjà l'invitation, le gros bouquet de fleurs, la prairie et là, un autre petit bouquet de fleurs.

-Jacob, remerciais-je doucement, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour toute l'intention que tu me porte et pour les petits cadeaux !

-Oh, mais c'est avec plaisir, s'exprima-t-il, c'est normal, mais je voulais te dire quelque chose...

-Quoi donc ?

-Chloé, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends !

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois que tu vas être choquée mais je me suis imprégner de toi...dit-t-il timidement

-Dois-je savoir ce que cela veut dire ?

-Si tu veux, je vais t'expliquer, clama-t-il, s'imprégner d'une personne, c'est comme si tout changeait. Au moment où tu la voit, ce n'est plus du tout la force de gravité qui te maintient au sol, c'est elle. On pourrait tout être pour cette personne, un frère, un ami... un protecteur et c'est de toi que je me suis imprégner ... poursuivit-t-il, gêné

-Oh ...ça me touche Jacob ! répondis-je

Au fond de moi j'étais folle de joie! Pour une fois qu'un garçon avait les mêmes sentiments que moi ! Jacob se rapprocha de moi, puis me fixa. Nous nous regardons droits les yeux dans les yeux et soudainement mon téléphone sonna. Nous étions tellement concentrés que je ne pus décoller mon regard sur lui pour décrocher. Jacob me pris dans ses bras puis déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Cette sensations de bonheur et de plaisir ne m'étais JAMAIS arrivé, j'appréciais tellement ce moment que en même temps que ce doux baiser, je pris Jacob dans mes bras tellement fort que je nous fis tomber par terre.

Jacob me pris à son tour dans ses bras, puis s'arrêta d'un coup, il m'aida à me relever et me donna la main il regarda autour de nous les sourcils froncés : Quelques choses n'allait pas ? Quelqu'un nous espionnais ?

Mon téléphone se remit à sonner et cette fois-ci je décrochais, c'était Granny:

-Allo ?

-Granny ! Bonjour ! Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien ma chouquette ! Je t'appelais pour te dire une très bonne nouvelle !

-Ah bon qui-y-a-t-il ?

-J'ai envoyé un courrier à une université, pour t'inscrire et tu es prise!

-HEIN !? Granny ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé avant ?

-J'ai cru que ça allait te plaire ma chouquette...

-Où est cette université ?

-A Seattle, à 3h30 de Forks.

-Je regrette Granny ! Je n'irais pas !

-Chloé, tu es obligée maintenant, ce n'est qu'un test de 2 mois si cela ne te plaît pas ma chouquette tu iras à celle de Forks mais le seul problème c'est que tu pars après-demain .

-Granny ...

-Tu ne seras pas seule ! Justine y est admise aussi !

-La prochaine fois tu m'en parle ! A demain !

-A demain ma chouquette! Promis...

Je raccrochais mon téléphone puis m'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Jacob, cette annonce venait de détruire mon bonheur.

Jacob se demandas ce qu'il se passait.

-Chloé? Qui-y-a-t-il ?

-Ma... ma grand-mère m'as inscrite dans une université à Seattle et devine quoi ? J'ai été admise ! pleurnichais-je, je ne veux pas être loin de toi Jacob ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Depuis le jour où je t'es vu !

-Oh nan ! Tu ne peux pas refuser ?

-Non, je pars après demain et j'y reste 2 mois pour une période d'essai...

-C'est-à-dire que si ça ne te plaît pas tu n'iras pas dans cette université ?

-Oui, j'irais donc à celle de Forks ! Et j'espère que j'irais à Forks...

-Moi aussi ! Aller, viens on retourne chez toi, je vais t'aider à faire ta valise.

-Merci beaucoup!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi ma Chloé!

Nous retournons à la moto puis nous reprenons la route. Pendant le trajet Jacob n'était pas bien, il semblait pleurer. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je pris deux verres et les remplis de Coca puis en tendis un à Jacob.

-Je suis tellement triste Chloé...chuchota Jacob, quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de sa joue mate.

-Moi aussi Jacob ... répondis-je en faisant de même.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le consolais et il fit de même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, Justine sera avec moi !

-Ah bon ? Ouf, ça me fait du bien d'entendre que tu ne seras pas seule, en tout cas je resterais auprès d'Alice car elle peut voir l'avenir et si elle me dit que tu auras un problème je viendrais !

-Merci Jacob !

Je pris quelques affaires et les plias dans ma valise, j'y plaçais quelques objets utiles pour ces 2 mois et mes échantillons de produits, avant de fermer ma valise Jacob me tendis une photo de lui:

-Tiens Chloé c'est pour toi! Pour penser à moi.

-Jacob même sans cette photo je pense tout le temps à toi !

Jacob me souriais et ferma ma valise après y avoir ajouté sa photo.

-Chloé? m'interpella-t-il

-Oui ?

-Appelles moi Jake!

-Je peux t'appeler mon cœur ? Je trouve que pour moi c'est plus facile !

Jacob avec le sourire aux lèvres me pris dans ses bras et me fit tourbillonner.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **Un triste départ, ou pas**

Il est 6h00 du matin, mon réveil sonne. J'enfile mes vêtements puis rassemble dans un sac à dos quelques bricoles de dernière minute. La sonnette de mon appartement retentit, c'était Jacob accompagné de Justine.

-Bonjour ... dis-je désespérée

-Bonjour Chloé, ça n'as pas l'air d'aller ? me questionna Justine

-Oui je n'ai pas envie de partir, pour une raison que je ne veux pas dire...

-Tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de ton Jacob ! Tu diras merci à Alice ! clama-t-elle tout sourire

Ses paroles me firent sourire. Pendant ce temps-là Jacob avait chargé nos affaires dans ma voiture, il nous accompagna chez ma grand-mère pour qu'elle nous emmène à la gare.

-Les filles désolé d'interrompre votre discussion mais vous allez rater votre train si vous ne venez pas !cria-t-il en bas des escaliers

Nous éclatons de rire puis rejoignîmes Jacob. Une fois dans la voiture je m'installais sur la banquette arrière et j'entamais une conversation pour éviter d'augmenter mon stress.

-Tu crois que l'on va mettre moins de temps à y aller qu'en voiture Justine?

-Oui, puis si ce n'est pas le cas je le ferais !

-Comment-ça ?

-Je peux décider de ce qu'il va se passer ! C'est mon sixième sens !

-Wouah ! Fascinant !

-Mon cœur ? interrompit Jacob

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que vous aurez le droit à des visites ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère !

-Moi aussi...

Nous arrivons chez ma grand-mère à 6h35 et notre train était prévu à 7h00 tapante. C'était le moment que je redoutais le plus dans ce voyage : le moment où je dois dire au revoir à Jacob. Nous descendons de la voiture et soudainement je me m'effondra en larmes. Jacob me pris tout de suite dans ses bras. Deux voiture arrivèrent à toute vitesse, dedans se trouvait la famille Cullen, Bella ainsi qu'un jeune homme dont je connaissais pas le visage. Justine sautas dans les bras de celui-ci, je pensais donc à ce Tristan qui se trouve être son petit ami. Les Cullen descendirent tous affolés des voitures et se mirent à coururent vers moi.

-Chloé tu ne dois surtout pas partir ! hurla Alice

-Comment ? répondis-je stressée et toujours dans les bras brûlants de Jacob

-Si tu pars, tu vas mourir ! cria-t-elle à la limite des larmes

Jacob, choqué, demanda à Alice de lui dire ce qui se passait, elle lui expliqua et celui-ci vint vers moi en me disant:

-Chloé si tu pars je suis obligé de venir ainsi que les Cullen.

-C'est vrai ? le questionnais-je heureuse sans savoir que ce n'était pas pour une bonne cause

-Chloé si nous venons ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir, mais c'est que les Volturi sont au courant de ton excursion et vont en profiter pour venir te voir !

Je restai muette. Jacob s'assis par terre et mis ses mains sur son visage et marmonna tristement:

-C'est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas révéler le secret des Cullen, nous n'en seront pas là...

-Jacob, ce n'est pas grave je suis sûre que ça va aller. lui-dis-je en le consolant

Edward s'énerva et s'attaqua à Jacob :

-C'est de ta faute ! Imbécile ! Voilà dans quel pétrin tu nous mets !

Jacob était faible, il ne répondit pas à la remarque d'Edward. Trouvant que ses paroles étaient injustes je m'adressais violemment à Edward:

-EDWARD ! Tu ne lui parle pas comme ça qu'est qu'il te prend ! C'est plutôt toi l'imbécile, qui l'agresse comme ça !

-Toi tu vas te calmer!

-Mais tu as vu comment tu lui parle! Idiot !

Enervé, Edward me poussa mais sa force m'expulsa contre un arbre, tellement violemment que ma grand-mère sortit pour voir ce qui ce passer. Bella, Alice, Justine, Rosalie et Esmé coururent vers elle pour la faire rentrer et lui expliquer que je m'étais blessée et que je n'irais pas à cette université pour l'instant. Jacob me vit effondrée en bas de l'arbre et courut vers moi pour m'aider à me relever mais Carlisle le stoppa:

-Jacob, je m'en occupe ne t'en fait pas!

-Carlisle!

-Fais-moi confiance !

Jacob était rouge de rage, il se dirigea à grande vitesse vers Edward, il n'avait qu'une seule envie: l'étriper. Mais Emmett le stoppa à son tour. Et le colla contre le mur de la maison de Granny. Jacob se transforma en loup car comme il me l'avait indiqué quand on le met très en colère il réagit comme ça.

Jacob s'en alla à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Je me relevais d'un coup. Autour de moi il y avait Granny et Justine mais les Cullen avait disparus. J'étais dans la chambre de ma grand-mère, j'étais en stress non pas pour ma blessure, mais pour Jacob je m'étais fait pleins de scénarios dans ma tête.

-Bonjour ma Chouquette ! dit d'un ton extrêmement doux, Granny

-Bonjour grand-mère...

-Comment te sens-tu ? Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir aller à Seattle ? Ton dos va mieux ?

-Granny écoute, dis-je agacée, Seattle n'est pas important, le tout est que je vais mieux!

-Ah...Heu... oui tu as raison ma chérie.

Elle me prit dans ses bras puis me proposa:

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

-Non merci ça va aller j'ai ma voiture...

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas conduire avec une blessure dans le dos ? Non, non, non j'insiste je t'y conduis je rentrerais à pied, cela me fera un grand bien !

Granny ferma la porte de sa maison puis monta dans la voiture et démarra le moteur.

Sur la route, elle m'expliqua comment je m'étais blessée:

-Tu as trébuché sur une pierre et tu es est tombé dessus sur le dos! me dit-elle. Heureusement que le docteur Cullen passait par là !

J'acquiesçai, en savant que ce n'étais pas la même version et que c'était de la faute d'Edward. Ma grand-mère me déposa puis retourna chez elle. De ma fenêtre j'attendis qu'elle passe le coin de ma rue pour redescendre chercher Jacob. Je pris mon sac à dos et quelques affaires de "survie" puis me lança dans la forêt en face de chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester calme après ce qui c'était passé. Soudainement j'entendis un bruit, un craquement de branche. Affolée je criais:

-JACOB ! C'EST TOI ?

Une personne dotée d'une cape noire sauta d'une branche d'arbre et se mit devant moi.

C'était Jane. Puis plusieurs personnes arrivèrent autour d'elle. Je reconnu seulement son frère, Alec.

Je sentis tout de suite que je courais un grand danger. Insouciante de mes paroles je demandais aux cinq personnes:

-Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne reconnais que Jane et son frère...

L'un d'entre eux ria et me lança d'un ton méfiant avec un grand sourire:

-Tu nous ne connais donc pas chère Chloé ! Nous sommes les Volturi, et comme nous sommes polis nous allons nous présenter ! ricana l'homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs avec un peu de longueur, je me nomme Aro Volturi :chère humaine !

\- Caius est mon nom, dit un homme semblable au précédent

-Marcus, telle est mon nom, fit le suivant

Je restais sans voix.

-Moi tu dois me connaître ainsi que mon frère Chloé! clama Jane en me fixa d'un regard malicieux

-Euh c'est à dire, que...

Aro me coupa la parole mais j'insistais.

-Vous êtes les Volturi, les vampires les plus méch...

-Caius, Marcus mes chers compères,veuillez tenir et faire taire cette demoiselle ! cria-t-il d'un ton agacé

Je compris tout de suite que je devais me taire, c'est donc je que je fis.

-Ma chère Chloé, comme nous le savons, tu es au courant de l'existence des vampires. Ai-je raison ?

J'hésitais à répondre puis j'acquiesçai.

-Très bien alors, nous allons te faire savoir plusieurs propositions, et tu n'auras qu'un seul choix à faire, mais tant que tu ne répondras pas, nous resterons ici-même et si cela nous agace, tu mourras !

-Soit, j'attends vos propositions. dis-je d'un ton sec les yeux baissés.

-D'accord, fit Aro. Jane je te laisse donc la parole.

Jane regarda Aro, souria puis se mit à marcher autour de moi en citant leurs propositions, je devais prendre une décision et vite.

-La première proposition est de te transformer en vampire par un de tes proches avant l'hiver, la deuxième est de rester avec nous à Volterra pour le restant de ta vie mais sache que si nous ne sommes pas satisfait tu mourras, la troisième est de rester telle que tu sois mais un seul mot sur notre existence et un de tes proches mourra, en commençant par Jacob, Jane s'arrêta puis lança, et la dernière est de rester aussi telle que tu sois mais tu devras nous tuer pour avoir la paix car nous déclencherons la guerre chaque mois jusqu'à ta mort où jusqu'à ta transformation, as-tu bien compris Chloé ? Et je tiens à préciser que nous avons était raisonnable cette fois-ci.

-Oui, j'ai bien tous retenu.

-Bien alors quelle proposition prends-tu ? demanda Caius

Je réfléchis trente secondes puis regardais Aro.

Celui-ci me regarda et s'approcha de moi puis me dit:

\- Alors, chère Chloé ?

-Je reste telle que je suis.

Aro ainsi que ses compères écarquillèrent les yeux, Alec chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aro.

-Chère Chloé, commença Aro, soit nous acceptons ta réponse mais guère à ce qu'il se passera si tu mens, dit-il mais il se fit interrompre par les Cullen qui arrivèrent en détresse et se prépitèrent vers moi.

-Oh une belle surprise, les Cullen au grand complet ! dit Marcus qui me tenait encore avec l'aide de Caius.

-Relâchez-là ! cria Carlisle

Marcus éclata de rire. Edward me semblait énervé, peut être encore à cause de notre dispute.

Bella n'était pas là, mais Justine ainsi que Tristan étaient présent, furieux Edward couru vers moi mais Jane le stoppa.

"Souffrance" avait suffi pour le manipuler.

J'étais choquée par ce qui venait de ce passé et cria:

-EDWARD !

Les Volturi me relachèrent puis disparurent dans la forêt. Je courus vers Edward qui était tombé. Sa famille fit de même.

-Tout va bien Edward ? Rien de cassé ? lui demandais-je

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Chloé, ça va !

Les Cullen me ramenèrent chez moi, mais au moment de partir je leur demander de rester avec moi à mon domicile le temps de retrouver Jacob.

-A ce propos Chloé... me dit Justine

-Qui y'a-t-il Justine?

-Jacob à disparu...

-J'ai essayé de voir où il était, mais je n'ai pas pu...me dit Alice à son tour

Je ne dis pas un mot et m'effondra en larmes et tombas dans une forte dépression.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **Jacob a disparu**

J'entends la sonnette de mon appartement retentir. Je couru ouvrir, j'espérais que c'était Jacob car cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'il avait disparu, les Cullen et moi avions mis tout ce qu'on avait pour le retrouver.

-Salut Chloé !

-Salut Bella ...

A mon grand désespoir c'était Bella.

-Comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? me dit-elle, inquiète

-Quoi ? Où ça ?

-A ta blessure dans ton dos, Chloé.

-Ah, oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, j'étais occupée avec autre chose que j'en ai oublié mon dos...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chloé, on va retrouver Jacob ! me rassura Bella

Elle rejoignit Edward qui était assis sur mon canapé, puis s'adressa aux Cullen.

-J'ai peut être une solution pour Jacob.

-Ah bon, quoi donc ? demanda Emmett qui était appuyé sur mon bar

-Je vais aller à la réserve accompagnée de Bella pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de Jacob.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! admet Alice

Je m'effondrais en larmes devant les vampires qui tentait de m'aider, pour le cas d'un loup-garou leur ennemi naturel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chloé, je te comprends. J'aurais réagis comme ça aussi ! m'informa Bella

-Pas tout à fait Bella, Chloé ne mange plus, ne dort plus, ne vas plus en cours elle fait une grosse dépression... glissa gentiment Esmé

-Chloé, dit Carlisle

-Oui ? répondais-je en renifflant

-Le temps de retrouver Jacob, tu devra habiter avec nous, pour ta sécurité tant que Jacob ne sera pas là. Et n'oublie pas, repose toi surtout ne fait pas d'efforts.

-C'est très gentil de votre part mais je refuse, je ne veux pas ...

-J'insiste, poursuiva Carlisle, puis nous ferons tes valises le temps que tu te rendes à la réserve.

-D'accord.

Je pris rapidement mon sac et montais à bord de la voiture de Bella. Sur le trajet je repensais à tous les moments passés avec Jacob et j'espérais le retrouver le plus vite possible.

Arrivés à la réserve, Jade et Sadia coururent vers moi.

-Chloé ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux filles

-Oui les filles ?

-Jacob serait apparemment sur la falaise, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûres, nous attendons la réponse de Quill et Sam .

-Super vous êtes géniale les filles !

-Reste avec nous un peu... déclara Emily

De longues minutes passèrent et soudainement Sam et Quill vinrent vers nous:

-Sam, Quill ! criais-je

-Chloé... murmura Quill puis d'un hochement de tête fit non

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais dans tous mes états, j'étais en stress, angoissée et perdue dans mon esprit.

Puis je pensais à l'autre soir, dans la prairie.

-Bella, je crois savoir où il est !

Je pris la jeune fille par la main et l'entraîna vers la voiture, et lui indiqua la route.

-On y est ! criais-je

-Chloé attend moi ! s'écria Bella qui essayer de me suivre.

Je m'arrêtai net. Au milieu du champ fleuri se trouvait Jacob. Dès que je le vit, je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces vers celui que j'aimais et j'hurlais:

-JACOB !

Le jeune homme se retourna puis se leva, et écarquilla les yeux puis ouvrit en grand ses bras. Je sautai dans ses bras et le serra.

-Chloé j'ai cru te perdre, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

-Moi aussi mon cœur, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour ta disparition! dis-je en reniflant

-Je suis vraiment désolé Chloé, j'étais tellement en rage parce qu'Edward t'avais fait que j'ai préféré m'éloigner...Il m'a fait souffrir.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Ne t'occupe plus de lui, je suis là et tout va bien. murmurais-je à Jacob et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Viens mon cœur, Bella est avec moi on va te ramener et je resterais avec toi.

Bella pris à son tour Jacob dans ses bras, en vrais, Jacob et Bella étaient meilleurs amis, Bella était aussi tellement inquiète pour son ami.

-Mon cœur, tu n'es pas blessé ? demandais-je, inquiète

-Non je n'ai rien, le plus important, c'est toi, ça va ?

-Euh oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas...répondis-je gênée

-Humm, tu es sûre Chloé ? Je ne te crois pas ! s'exclama t'il en rigolant

Sur ces paroles il me prit dans ses bras:

-Jacob qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tsss je ne vais pas laisser ma copine blessée aller jusqu'à la voiture, tu vas aggraver ta blessure sinon ! me coupa Jacob.

Une fois à bord de la voiture, je montais devant accompagnée de Jacob. La voiture possédait 3 places à l'avant.

-Oh Jacob, il faut que l'on passe chez les Cullen... clamais-je

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Ils avaient fait mes valises car Carlisle m'avait dit d'habiter avec eux jusqu'à que l'on te retrouve.

-D'accord on y passera et j'irais dire deux mots à Edward !

-Euh Jacob... chuchota Bella qui conduisait la voiture

-Oui Bella ? lui répondis Jacob

-Promets-moi ne pas provoquer une bagarre s'il te plaît...

-C'est d'accord. acquiesça le jeune homme

Je me blottis contre Jacob car j'avais froid et je grelottais, sa chaleur m'avait réchauffée en deux minutes. Normal avec une chaleur corporelle de 42°.Il commençait à pleuvoir sur Forks (cela ne m'étonnait pas), sur la route les pneus grinçaient. Soudainement nous entendons un bruit fort qui venait de l'arrière de la voiture de Bella, une Chevrolet à plateau. Bella freina net. Jacob se retourna à grande vitesse pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Jacob il t'est interdit de te rendre chez les Cullen, tu violerais le traité et nous ne voulons pas avoir de problème avec ses buveurs de sang! cria une voix masculine

-Jacob qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchotais-je

-Rien ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, Bella gare toi s'il te plaît j'ai quelque choses à régler. répondis le jeune homme

Bella effectua la demande de Jacob.

L'adolescent sortit de la voiture avant que je puisse demander à qui appartenais cette voix. Je me retournais et reconnus Sam le chef du clan des Quileutes.

-Sam, te mêle pas de ça ! grogna Jacob

-On sait ce qui est arrivé à ta Chloé et on a failli intervenir pour ta réaction envers Edward Cullen !

\- Vous ... commença Jacob

-Tu préfère ton clan ou ta Chloé Jacob ! Toi-même tu sais que je n'accepte pas ce genre de comportement au sein du clan !

-Je préfère par-dessus tout ton ''ma Chloé" Sam, toi ni personne ne me ferais changer d'avis à ce sujet et je ne la laisserais en aucun cas aller chez les Cullen sans moi ! répondit énervé Jacob

De la voiture nous assistâmes à cette dispute.

Bella n'était pas sereine et moi non plus, pour essayer de nous rassurer Bella vint se blottir contre moi et nous scrutons la dispute.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot et un égoïste Jacob Black ! hurla Sam enragé

Les paroles qui venait d'être prononcées me choquèrent et sans réfléchir je descendis de la Chevrolet sous la pluie, la rage était plus forte que moi. Je détestais que l'on parle mal à mes proches et il me devait d'intervenir. Les deux hommes se rapprochaient à chaque mot prononcés.

-Sam ne parle plus jamais comme ça à Jacob ! criais-je

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi et cessèrent d'hurler.

-Je hais que l'on parle mal à mes proches ! continuais-je

-Et alors je fais ce que je veux et tu ne m'y empêcheras pas ! me répondis brutalement l'homme percher sur la voiture de Bella.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable !

Voyant qu'une tension montait Jacob me pris la main et me dit:

-Chloé, ne t'inquiète pas je gère...

-Moi aussi je gère ne t'inquiète pas... déclarais-je

Sam reprit la parole:

-Tu n'es qu'une simple humaine, pour moi tu n'es rien et tu n'es pas un danger.

-Ah c'est ce que tu crois ! ajoutais-je

Sam avança vers moi, je n'avais pas peur de lui, je savais me défendre et ma grand-mère m'as toujours dit de ne jamais me laisser faire.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle Sam ! recommanda Jacob

-Je sais ce que je fais Jacob... chuchotais-je

-Alors Mademoiselle Deeners montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas le courage de me toucher.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! sur mes paroles je m'élançais sur lui et le mis à terre.

Jacob était choqué, mais quand il vit Sam se relever il se précipita sur moi et m'ordonna de retourner en voiture et après je compris pourquoi. Sam était rouge écarlate, Jacob essayer de le garder plaquer au sol puis Quill et Embry arrivèrent et embarquèrent l'homme avec eux. Jacob nous rejoignis.

-Je suis désolée Jacob je déteste que l'on parle mal aux personnes que j'aime et je me suis emballée...insistais-je

-Chloé ce n'est rien et je te comprends totalement je suis pareil. Allez oublies ça et viens contre moi je vais te réchauffer, tu es trempée... me rassura Jacob

Bella se tut pendant tout le trajet. Arrivés chez les Cullen je sortis puis alla toquer à la porte de l'immense et splendide maison. Je n'étais pas d'humeur après ce qui venait de se passer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Esmé qui avait l'air inquiète.

-Bonjour Esmé, je viens récupérer mes affaires je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Bonjour ! Non tu ne nous dérange pas au contraire !

-Euh je voulais vous demander une petite faveur. Jacob peut rentrer ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

Je fis signe de la tête au jeune homme dans la voiture, Bella elle était déjà rentrée, j'attendis Jacob.

-Bonjour Esmé! prononça gentiment Jacob

-Bonjour! lança gaiement la jeune femme.

Nous montâmes à l'étage. Tout le monde était présent sauf Rosalie qui était sur la terrasse.

La jeune femme rentra puis s'écria avec étonnement:

-Que fait le chien ici !

Ignorant cette remarque nous saluâmes le reste de la famille.

Alice vint vers moi :

-Dis-moi Chloé qu'est-ce-qu' il t'as pris de provoquer Sam...

Je baissa la tête soufflas puis redescendis au rez-de-chaussée et alla me réfugier dans la forêt.

Edward me rejoignit et s'assied à côté de moi:

-Chloé je voulais te dire quelque chose, m'informa-t-il, il va falloir que tu annonces à Jacob pour les Volturi...


End file.
